A Clean Shot
by So Cool Like
Summary: Jonas Brothers. Not famouse The boys have just descovered that their best friend is being abused. Same old right? Wrong! This time, they escape, and try to start over without getting caught by the athorities. But it wont be as easy as they thought!


**Ok, so the first chapter is ok i guess, but it gets exciting pretty much from here on out. Its rated M for language, and for later chapters, if ya know what i mean. Nothing grafic, but still! you guys'l like it k? **

**Chapter 1**

**The Marshmallow Fluff Experience**

_Zenny's POV_

"Nick, give it back!" I yelled chasing after the curly mop top bouncing in front of me. My Australian accent was blazing today. After all the years of living here, I still hadn't managed to shake it. But i had managed to loose some of the grammar.

"Nah, You have to catch me first Zen-Zen!" Nick laughed running ahead of me. I grunted in frustration. I hate that nickname.

"Zen-Zen is a small girl, its Zenny." I corrected, never breaking my pace. "Now give me my beanie back!" I yelled, making a leap. Direct hit! I landed on his back and tackled him to the ground. I began tickling his sides, trying to get him to surrender my most prized apparel piece.

"Zenny, get off me!" his strangled cry barely made it past the carpet.

"Not until you give me my beanie back!" I shot back, giving him a noogie.

"My hair! Get off!" he yelled, pulling a move and flipping us so I was underneath him. I reached for my beanie and he held it just above where my hands would reach. "Ha, that's what you get!" Nick laughed and sat on my stomach, keeping the hat just out of reach.

"Ugg, just give it back!" I wined.

"tsk tsk, Zenny NEVER wines and means it!"Nick crossed his arms. I knew he was right and gave up.

"Fine, but I know one thing that'll get you off me, AND give me my beanie back." I smirked.

"Oh yah? What's that?" he laughed at me.

"JOE! KEVIN! YOU'RE LITTLE BROTHER IS RAPPING ME!!" I yelled flailing my arms.

Nick's expression fell as he heard the doors slam.

"I hate you." He mouthed, before two guys appeared in the door way of the living room. I recognized them to be Kevin and Joe. I smirked as they ran over to us as Nick was trying to make an escape, and both tackled him to the ground.

"Ahh! Guys, you can see that nothing happened!" Nick flailed his arms this time, and my beanie went flying. I caught it in mid air, and slipped it onto my head.

"Yah, we know little brother, but we just like tackling you!" said Kevin, his body slumped over Nicks legs.

"And, you NEVER sit on a girl's stomach. Trust me, you could have got it worse from Zenny than us." said Joe smirking at me. I laughed and pushed them off of Nick.

"Ah, thank you." Said Nick standing up. I brushed off his shoulders, and then punched him in the gut. Lightly I might add, but you know Nick. he tends to over-exaggerate.

"OH MY GOD! MY RIBS!!" he clutched his stomach doubling over.

"Wimp…" I left him standing there walking over to Kevin and Joe

"Ah, thank you guys for helping me get my beanie back." I said smiling.

"No problem Zenny, just call us anytime he's _hurting _you." Joe laughed.

"I will." I smirked at Nick, who was looking at me with a confused face. "Aww Nick, don't look like that!" I laughed ruffling his hair.

"You know Zenny, it's a good thing our parents dont live here. I just realized that if they had heard you, Nick and you would have been in a lot of shit." Kevin smirked looking around.

"Yah, well, I do recall you guys moving out of there a few years ago, but i could be mistaken." I laughed.

"Yah, good thing too! They would have had my ass!" Nick rubbed his rump gently.

"Don't flatter your self Nick, you wouldn't have lost much."I smirked. His jaw dropped.

"Zenny, you're so mean to me!" Nick looked over his shoulder at his butt, admiringly. "I think I have a pretty nice butt myself!" he said looking back at me with a glair.

"Yah yah, that's just how you get yourself off." I laughed and walked into the kitchen. Joe smirked at Nick and followed me.

"Whatchya making Zenny?" he asked walking up behind me.

"Marshmallow fluff and bread!" I said pulling a jar out of their cabinet.

"Mm, sounds tasty." Joe said grabbing the bread for me.

"Thank you sir." I said opening it up and pulling out a slice. "You want one?" I asked.

"Sure do. Hey guys, we're spreading fluff! Who wants some?" Joe called.

"Joe, we're not starting a cafeteria here!" I hissed.

"Its fine, hold on." he smiled at me.

"I DO!" both Nick and Kevin yelled.

"Well come and make it yourselves you lazy butts!" we both began laughing. The two walked in scowling. "Oh sorry Nick, I forgot you don't have one." I could tell Joe couldn't resist. Nick's jaw dropped and he glared at me.

"I blame you." He pointed at me.

"For not having a butt?" me and Joe began cracking up again, leaning against each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Nick yelled fisting his hands in his curls.

"Calm down Nick! Jeez, you have a butt ok! All you guys do." Zenny scowled at her own words.

"But I have the best!" Joe said booty bumping me. I stumbled and we all laughed.

"Sure Joe." I said, swatting his rump playfully. Nick scowled and looked away. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked away.

"Hey wait, I liked where that was going…" Joe darted in front of me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter perv." I rolled my eyes and took a knife out of the drawer. I began spreading mine and his fluff around on two pieces of bread.

"How come you're making his?" asked Kevin.

"Uhh……. 'cause he got the bread out…" I tried. They seemed to buy it. It was the truth really. He had followed me into the kitchen like a puppy and I thought it was only fair that I reward this loyal pet with a treat. Not really, but that sounded good!

"If you make ours, we'll clean up." said Nick pleadingly. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Fair enough."I said, taking two more slices of bread out.

"Ugg, its not working!" I said. The fluff wasn't working as well as it had on mine and Joe's, on Nick and Kevin's bread. "Look….. its tearing up the bread!" I said. I held up the knife and the bread stuck to it like glue.

"Try putting it in the microwave?" Nick suggested. me and Joe looked at each other.

"Try putting it in the microwave!" we both repeated. I grabbed the jar, Joe grabbed the door, I flung it in, and he pressed the buttons.

"Try 15 seconds." Said Nick.

"Oops, I accidently pressed 16." Joe smirked.

"Its like at the last second, it explodes." I snickered.

**Page Break!!**

"I cant believe that it actually exploded!" Kevin grumbled.

"Hey, its not our faults that you two volunteered to clean up." said Joe. Me and him were sitting on the counter happily eating our fluff, while Nick and Kevin scrubbed out the microwave. I smiled at Joe and we burst out laughing again.

After that little mishap, we walked into the front room.

"This is a pretty cool house compared to your mom and dads…" I observed.

"I guess…" Nick said looking around.

Yes, Joe and Kevin found it fit to throw a little money into a new house, so they could be a little independent. Their jobs paid fairly well; one at Wal-Mart, and then all of the boys playing gigs at night clubs. It did them good. They had just gotten back from vacation in New Jersey.

It just so happened that I looked out the window just as a car pulled up on the street. But it wasn't the Jonas's car. Fear struck me like an arrow.

"CRAP! Guys, my dad is here!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Joe. Oh, that's right, they didn't know.

"I didn't tell you, did I." I whispered.

"Tell us what Zen?" asked Nick, his voice had an edge to it.

At about this time, I was hoping that this was just some great dream gone bad. But as my father got out of his car and slammed his door, I could see that this was no dream, and he wasn't in a good mood. He never was.

I swallowed hard around the lump growing in my throat. My father looked angry. But how had he found me? I had left a note saying I was going over to a friends house. He didn't even know the Jonas's were home from vacation! I tried to calm myself, make myself strong for what was about to come.

There was a loud knock the rang throughout the house. I jumped at it, whimpering slightly, but going up to the door. I opened it slowly.

"Hey da-"

"Lets go!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I stumbled forward, but his pace didn't slow.

"Dad, the boys came home from Florida! I was just hangin out with them since their home-" I tried to sound happy.

"I know what you've been doing. We're going home." He snarled. I looked sadly back at the boys, who were looking more confused by the second.

"Bye guys…" I said softly waving at them.

**R&R Please!! **

**i know its not good yet, but its getting there!!**


End file.
